Lily Evans, fan de los chistes malos
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: La mejor forma de conquista a una mujer es haciéndola reír, pero ¿y si solo se riera de los chistes mas malos? A Sirius Black le entrara depresión con tantos chistes malos. Advertencia: Los peores chistes de la historia.


_No soy, rubia, no soy inglesa, no tengo los ojos azules y no soy millonaria. Así que no soy Rowling y nada me pertenece._

_**Aviso:** Chistes muy malos_

_Dedicado a mi Siry por inspirarme y ayudarme._

* * *

Era un día normal y corriente, o todo lo normal y corriente que puede ser un día en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los alumnos de séptimo año estaba que se tiraban desde la torre de astronomía por culpa de los EXTASIS, con casi todos los de quinto año detrás de ella. Era tal estrés que se palpaba por los exámenes que el famoso cuarteto de Gryffindor conocido como los merodeadores llevaban un mes sin hacer ninguna de la suyas.

-Arg, juro que cuando termine el último examen solo tendré la duda existencial de decidir qué hacer primero. Gastarle una buena a los Slytherin o emborracharme.-soltó Sirius Black con la cabeza apoyada en los apuntes debido al agotamiento de la falta de sueño en la última semana.

-Si quieres hacer una de las dos cosas no deberías decir eso en mi presencia, Black.-le recrimino Lily Evans que estaba sentada en la misma mesa con los chicos con los ojos clavados en unos apuntes de encantamientos.

-Recordarme, ¿porque esta _ella_ sentada con nosotros?-pregunto el Gryffindor con la mente al borde del colapso.

-Porque soy la única con paciencia suficiente para ayuda a Peter con encantamientos.-le respondió la pelirroja sin levantando los ojo de sus apuntes.

-Y porque es la mejor novia de todo el mundo mágico.-respondió también James Potter apartando su vista de sus apuntes para apoyarse en el hombro de sus citada pareja.

Lily ya se había acostumbrado a que el obseso de quidditch que tenía por novio se le pusiera encima cada vez que estaba al borde del estrés fuera por lo que fuera. Un trabajo sin terminar, un partido, la profesora McGonaball castigándole con lavar lo que fuera- siempre que fuera exageradamente trabajoso- sin magia. Pero ese día ella no estaba de humor precisamente por el mismo estrés.

-Quítate de encima Potter.-le dijo fríamente moviendo el brazo.

-Cornamenta, tu novia necesita un _descansito_ ¿sabes?-Sirius levanto la cabeza de su letargo para mirar a la pareja con una sonrisa picara.-Tanto estrés no puede ser bueno en alguien con el carácter de Evans.

-Sirius no la provoques.-le recomendó Remus fijándose en que los ojos de la pelirroja se había detenido en un punto de los apuntes con una arruga entre sus cejas junto a un leve sonrojo. Ya estaba viendo a su amigo con el frasco de tinta metido por el gaznate en el mejor de los casos.

Sirius volvió a sonreír, pensando que calmar la ira de la bruja era bastante fácil. Solo tenia que soltar mano de sus peores recursos, los cuales eran los mejores cuando se trataba de ella.

-Van dos en una escoba y se cae el de en medio.

La risa ahogada que soltó Lily se escucho por toda la sala común atrayendo las miradas hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban los cincos. La pelirroja se encontraba en aquel momento con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Ese chiste es el más viejo de todos los chistes malos.-murmuro Peter.-Al menos debería ya dejarte de hacer gracia Lily.

-¿Que dices? Si es genial.-contesto mirando al chico de ojos pequeños creando un silencio incomodo entre el grupo-Se que es viejo, hasta tiene su versión muggle. Pero es de mis favoritos.

-Como no, si eres una amante de los chistes malos.-Sirius alzo una ceja mirando a su amiga.-James tuvo suerte de ese defecto tuyo.

La pareja le reclamo por ese comentario, Lily diciendo que sus gustos en chistes no eran un defecto y James insistía en que sus chistes no eran tan malos. Al mago de ojos grises ya le dolía en el alma con recordad el día en el que descubrieron la afición de la pelirroja por los chistes malos.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O Unos meses atrás O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Los merodeadores se encontraban en la sala común hablando de sus cosas, bromas, quidditch, bromas, chicas, bromas, la próxima luna llena, bromas, comida, y bromas.

-Por cierto chicos, en este último entrenamiento se me ha ocurrido un chiste genial...

-Como sea tan malo como el del duende y el caldero te meto en el armario de las escobas junto al despacho de Filch a dormir-le cortó Sirius, Remus y Peter asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tan malo no era.

-Me dieron ganas de tirarme al lago y ser devorado por el calamar gigante.-le replico su amigo con mala cara.

-Esta vez no será así. Lo prometo.-se carraspeo la garganta antes de comenzar-¿Conocéis el chiste del mago que se cayó de la escoba?

-No.-respondieron los otros tres temiéndose lo peor.

-Yo tampoco, pero que golpe se habrá dado ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa. Y, sorprendentemente se oyó una carcajada en el lugar. Una carcajada que a juzgar por la voz debía de ser de una chica.

Todos se giraron hacia el lugar de donde procedía encontrándose a Lily Evans con las manos en la boca intentado controlar su risa. Los merodeadores se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Te ha gustado, Lily?-le pregunto Remus incrédulo a su compañera en las ronda por el castillo.

-Pues... je... la verdad es que si.-admitió la pelirroja intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Veis? ¡Os dije que mis chistes eran buenos!-exclamo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-La verdad, Potter.-la bruja parecía sentirse un poco incomoda en aquel momento.-Ha tenido que ser malo. Mi familia dice que cuanto más me rio es un chiste más malo es.

-Imposible.-dijo Peter incrédulo.-Los chistes malos, son malos porque nadie se ríe de ellos.

-Hagamos una prueba.-propuso Sirius haciéndose a un lado en el sofá. Evans, ven aquí y cuéntanos el mejor chiste que te sepas.

-El mejor chiste que me sé es muggle.-dijo sentándose.-Solo Remus lo entendería

-Pues el mejor chiste de magos que conozcas, no te compliques la vida Evans.

La pelirroja se quedo callada durante un momento pensando y luego con una sonrisa e intentando no reírse contó el chiste.

-Era un troll tan pero tan sucio, que un día se rasco la muñeca y se encontró un reloj.-soltó unas risas al terminar pero las suyas fueron las únicas que se escuchaban.-¿Qué?

-Ni los chistes de James son tan malos.-soltó Black con cara de asco.-Y créeme son malos como para llorar.

-¡Oye!-el susodicho se levanto enojado defendiendo tanto su honor como el de su amada pelirroja.-Si tan bueno te crees cuéntanos tu uno señor Perfección.

-Esta bien.-se coloco en una postura mas correcta como si fuera a proclamar un juramento.-¿Qué le dijo un plátano a una gelatina? Todavía no me desnudo y ya estas temblando.

Los otros tres chicos ser rieron, Peter el que mas y Remus intentando disimilar su risa. Pero Lily lo miraba sin gesticular ni una sonrisa.

-No esta mal, pero no es mi estilo.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dejadme probar a mi con uno muggle.-dijo Remus y miro a la pelirroja-¿Que hace una rata con una ametralladora?

-Ni idea

-Ratatatata.-Lily empezó a reírse con unas carcajadas bastante sonoras.-Confirmado se ríe con los chistes malos.

-¡Que va!

-Peter, prueba tu a ver.-le sugirió el licántropo al rollizo del grupo.

-Sera mejor que vaya ya huntandome de mantequilla para el calamar por si acaso.-murmuro Sirius, los chistes de Peter podían a llegar a ser peores que los de James.

-En un callejón un gato persigue a dos ratones y uno de los ratones se detiene y dice: "¡Guau! ¡Guau!" El gato empieza a correr y el ratón se gira a su amigo y dice: "¿Te das cuenta la importancia de saber idiomas?"

Mas carcajadas por parte de la pelirroja James también se rió un poco y hasta Remus sonrió. A Sirius le daba que ese chiste era una experiencia vivida por el enano del grupo. Era tan malo que podía ser así.

-Escucha este Evans.-James se levanto y empujo a Sirius para ocupar su sitio y poder mirarla directamente.-¿Cómo se dice escoba voladora en japonés?

-Iluminame

-Simekaigo Memato.-Lily volvió a reírse mientras los demás ponían los ojos en blanco. Ese chiste era de los peores del repertorio del venado.

-Le dice un elefante a un camello:-Sirius intento acabar con esa ronda de chistes malos que deprimían su alma.-"¿Por qué tienes las tetas en la espalda?" Y le responde el camello: "Extraña pregunta, viniendo de alguien que tiene la polla en la cara."

Otra vez solo los chicos se rieron, y Evans le miro con mala cara.

-¿Solo tienes chistes con connotaciones sexuales?-pregunto la pelirroja con mala cara.

-Así soy yo Evans.-decidió rematar la faena con uno de sus favoritos.-Anuncio en la sección de contactos del profeta: Eyaculador precoz busca mujer para... bueno, ya da igual..

-Ese anuncio era tuyo, ¿verdad?-Lily consiguió aumentar las risas de los otros tres con aquel comentario.-¿Ves? Hago gracia.

-Suerte del novato, Remus. Prueba con otro muggle.-miro amenazadoramente a su amigo. Y esta vez cuenta uno bueno aunque el resto no lo pillemos.

-Está bien.- Lupin se aclaro la garganta como había hecho antes James.-Debido a la recesión económica actual, para ahorrar costos de energía se apagará la luz al final del túnel. Atentamente: Dios.

Silencio.

-Ese creo que le gustara a mi padre.-dijo Lily después de un rato.-¿Te importa si se lo cuento en las vacaciones?

Remus asintió con el poco orgullo que tenía herido debido a que no había hecho reír a nadie. Cosa que no le gusto a Sirius.

-Evans, mas te vale contar ahora uno bueno. Que las ganas de tirarme por al ventana no son pocas.

-Que especialito es el señor.-gruño la pelirroja volviendo a pensar en algún chiste que entendieran todos los presentes. Se le ocurrió uno-¿Que es lo primero que pide un duende cuando entra al bar?

-¿Un caldero para bañarse?-dijo James con una sonrisa. Sirius ya decidió en aquel momento encerrarlo en el armario junto al despacho de Filch esa noche.

-No.-negó con una sonrisa, sin duda le había hecho gracia la pregunta.- Un banquito más alto.

Peter y James soltaron un par de risas. Remus sonrió solo por cortesía

-Sera mejor que cuente yo uno, o Sirius se va a morir de depresión-el licantropo espero a captar la atención de todos los presentes.-Va un basilisco a un bar y pide y cinco botellas de whisky de fuego y el marero le pregunta: "¿No son muchas?" Y el basilisco le responde "Da igual voy a volver haciendo ese de todos modos"

Sirius por primera vez pudo reírse aunque el chiste no fuera gran cosa, Potter y Pettrigrew soltaron un par de risotadas mientras Lily solo sonreía.

-Y para terminar.-James sonrió como si fuera a soltar la mejor noticia de su vida.-Erase Hagrid, el que tropezó un jueves y cayó un Domingo.

La pelirroja empezó a carcajeándose en el mismo instante en el que Black le daba una colleja a su amigo como premio al chiste más malo que había escuchado en toda su vida.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O _

"_Y pensar que la clave para conquistar a Lily eran los chistes malos continuos de Cornamenta_"-pensó Black volviendo a fija su vista en los apuntes.

-Sirius, ¿Qué es un ladrillo?-el mencionado clavo sus ojos en los verdes de la bruja temiéndose lo peor.-El gritillo de un perrillo.

-Lily, ¿deseas que me muera a base de tus chistes malos?-le respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

La chica se limito a sonreírle antes de volver con sus apuntes y el animago tras un suspiro hizo lo mismo. Tendría que empezar a juntar chistes malos para su discurso en la boda de sus dos amigos, si es que James sobrevivía a después de los exámenes para proponerle matrimonio.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis pensado lanzarme tomates sea debido a la calidad de los chistes que por la historia en si._

_Como ya dije arriba, el fic esta dedicado a mi Siry, con la cual suelo hacer rol junto a otras chicas de los merodeadores. Fue hablando de chistes que este fic nació, y ella me ayudo a decidir quien contaba cada chiste y también me beteo un poco. Y a mi buena amiga Irene por ayudarme con las faltas que el office no me cogía._

_Por cada review que reciba James Potter se olvidara de un chiste malo._


End file.
